Sullivan & DeLuca
by Kwimbie
Summary: Chloe Sullivan is on a mission - to convince her friends to accompany her to Roswell New Mexico without having them laugh at her. Impossibility. Chloe's cousin Maria has invited Chloe and her friends up to Roswell for the Annual Crash festival. What will
1. Sarcasm, IM's and Chloe Sullivan

Chapter One: Sarcasm, IM's and Chloe Sullivan  
  
"So what so you think?"   
  
Clark exchanged a look with Pete who looked just as overwhelmed as he felt.  
"Um Chloe did you actually just ask us to go to Roswell with you?" he asked sounding a little more then confused. Chloe shot Clark a look "It'll be fun! Besides, what better place to meet up with your relatives Clark" she said sweetly. Clark rolled his eyes at Chloe who in turn started whining "Oh come on guys. Pete, how many times have I gone with you to those awful family dinners your mother insists on putting on every Sunday night and Clark, am I not always there when you need to vent over Lana?"  
  
She gazed at her two best friends "All I'm asking is for you to give this whole Crash Festival thing a chance. My cousin Maria is so excited about the prospect of meeting you guys…." She gave them her best puppy dog look "Please…!" Pete laughed at her expression, she really did look wounded "Ok I'm in" Chloe grinned "Correct response, 2 points for Ross….now will Clark come through or will I have to ignore him for the next two weeks?" Clark smiled, Chloe was crazy "Okay I guess I'm in as well" Chloe grinned "Well good then, be packed and ready to leave in the morning!" she started getting up "Um Chloe?" Clark interrupted "What?" Chloe asked her eyebrows raised "How about we invite Lex?" Chloe gave Clark a weird look "Well I guess, I mean if you want to…" suddenly Chloe realised what he was doing "I'll ask Lana if she wants to come on my way home Clark" she said meeting her best friend's gaze "Invite Lex though, who knows he might have fun" with that she walked away. Pete exchanged a look with Clark as she left "So I guess we're off to Roswell then" Clark smiled, thinking about the time he would get to spend with Lana if she came "Looks like it" he replied with a grin.   
  
Chloe walked up to the counter at the Talon "Hey Lana" she said with a smile putting her bag down and sitting on a stool. "Hey Chloe" Lana replied with a genuine smile "What brings you to our parts, I know it can't be our coffee" Chloe made a face "God no….no offence" she said with a laugh. Lana laughed as well "None taken" she served a couple of customers and came back to Chloe "So what can I do for you then?" Chloe smiled and took a deep breath "Well there's this thing next week, I'm going to Roswell to visit my cousin Maria and go to this crash festival that they have every year" Lana nodded listening and looking interested so Chloe felt game enough to continue "And well it would pretty much be me in a car with two guys cross country and everyone knows that I can only be pushed to far…I mean sure they are Pete and Clark and they *are* my best friends but" Lana smiled and interrupted her "Chloe stop babbling! If you're asking me if I want to come to Roswell with you, the answer is yes, I've actually read about the Crash Festival, sounds fun" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. Chloe grinned "Okay well, we'll pick you up tomorrow at 8am" Lana nodded and Chloe started walking away "Um Chloe?" Chloe spun around to find Lana smiling at her "I'm really glad that you asked me" Chloe shrugged and smiled back "Well it was you or Principal Kwan" she allowed. Lana laughed "Oh well, thanks a lot" she said pretending to be offended. They both laughed and then Chloe turned and walked out the Talon door. She had packing to do.   
  
"You want me to drive you where?"   
  
Lex gazed at Clark, clearly Martha had been slipping him pills in his morning breakfast if he actually believed that he, Lex Luthor would drive Clark and a bunch of Clark's friends to Roswell New Mexico and hang out with them for a week before driving back.   
  
Clark sighed; this wasn't getting him anywhere "Lex, c'mon it'll be fun. When was the last time you had a genuine, expenses paid vacation?" Lex raised an eyebrow "Forget I said that, look Chloe has her heart set on this Roswell thing and her dad bailed at the last minute, I just got off the phone with her and she's going nuts" Lex met Clark's eyes "Oh so I'm the backup is that it Clark?" Clark groaned "No! I was supposed to ask you this afternoon but I got held up at home…Please Lex!" Lex sighed, why was it that this guy could break his resolves in an instant "Who else is going?" Clark smiled seeing that it was gradually working "Pete, Chloe, You and um Lana" he said going a lovely shade of crimson. Lex smirked "Oh, now I understand everything" Clark blushed harder and Lex nodded "Alright. I will take you to Roswell" he said in his usual cool, calm and collected tone. He was about to leave Clark when an alarming though entered his head and stopped turning back to Clark "On one condition. Tell Chloe No Interviews" Clark nodded grinning before walking back to the house to call Chloe.  
  
Instant Message Conversation between Maria and Chloe   
  
Roswell_Diva: Hey :p  
InterviewsWanted: Hi Maria   
Roswell_Diva: We all set?  
InterviewsWanted: Yep! Clark, Pete, Land AND Lex!  
Roswell_Diva: As in Lex Luthor?!?!?!  
InterviewsWanted: The One and Only! He and Clark are good friends; I guess that I'm his friend through default. Anyway yeah he's coming, is it going to be a problem? I mean all the guys….  
Roswell_Diva: No. Although your father said no boys and girls in the same house, I have connections. You and Lana are staying with me and the guys are staying with Michael.   
InterviewsWanted: Oooh I can't wait to meet this Michael!  
Roswell_Diva: He's a sweetie :x I gotta go Chika, I'll see you 2morrow. K?  
InterviewsWanted: K. the next time I talk to you, I'll be there :)  
Roswell_Diva: Oooh I can't wait. Byez!   
InterviewsWanted: Later Maria!  
(Roswell_Diva has logged off)  
  
Chloe logged off herself and crawled into bed, the next day she was going to be seeing Maria in person! She couldn't wait. She snugged under her blankets and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. The Banter Wars

Chapter Two: The Banter Wars   
  
((Thanks for your reviews ? Just so you know, this is set just after the episode "Destiny" in Roswell. I hated the way they ruined everything in Roswell season 2 (Tess turning mega evil and Alex dying) so this is my own version of events. Max/Liz shippers beware, there will be angst! I haven't decided what I'm going to do with the SmallVille couples yet but I'm thinking that Chloe/Lex could hook up….maybe. Clark and Lana *probably* will. But who knows? I change my mind frequently. Oh…Maria and Michael *Are* Definitely together. Okay thanks. Keep reviewing guys. If I even get one review it is worth writing more. ))  
  
"So your staying at my place tonight right?" Maria DeLuca called out to her best friend Liz Parker over the hustle and bustle of the busy Crashdown Café. Liz was busy serving meals but somehow managed to get out "Sure. I cant wait to see Chloe again" and still get a tip! 'It's the hair..' Maria thought with a sigh, with Liz's girl next door turned exotic princess looks, her best friend would definitely pass for a model. She went to the cooks window and rang the bell "C'mon Clint, the people want their food" Clint poked his head out "They'll get their food when I finish making the food" Maria sighed as Liz came over placing two more orders, it was later afternoon and their shift was almost over…thank god, Maria didn't know how much more of Clint she could take "So um, Lizzie your okay with me inviting Max to hang out with us tonight right? And Tess…" Liz did her best to keep her face neutral "Sure. Why should I care right? We're all *friends*" Maria nodded and then bit her lip "You hate me don't you?" Liz smiled and hugged Maria "I could never hate you Maria. You're my best friend and besides, I have to get used to the idea that me and Max…that we aren't meant to *be* together." Maria glanced at Liz hopefully "But you know…Michael's ignoring that whole destiny thing, Izzy too" Liz smiled sadly "That's because they grew up practically as brother and sister Maria. They don't have that whole attraction complexity thing" Maria raised an eyebrow "Liz what you just said doesn't even make sense! You and Max have the whole look into my eyes soul mates thing…Tess has nothing on you. Why do you think he's been trying so hard to win you back?" she asked her friend. Clint tapped the bell and Liz picked up the orders she'd been waiting on "I cant and refuse to get involved with them again Maria….It hurts…too much" her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears before she brushed them away and went back out into the crowd. Maria sighed, hopefully this visit would cheer them all up.   
  
"So Maxwell, what do you think about this whole Smallville visit?" Michael asked his best friend as they walked towards the Crashdown café "I think that Maria is really excited about it" Max said with a shrug "She wants it to be good, for her cousin's sake" Michael stiffened at the mention of Chloe "She's a reporter you know" he said nervously. Max laughed "Yeah – a high school reporter Michael. We just have to be careful, that's all" Michael nodded "But…what if something happens, I mean ever since we sent out that signal there have been visitors dropping in here there and everywhere, not the good kind Max, what if Chloe or one of her friends see something?" Max met his friend's gaze "They wont" he paused "Besides, I think tonight will be good, give me a chance to talk to Liz. Show her there isn't anything between me and Tess" Michael shook his head "Max I don't think that's such a good idea, I think you need to let Liz go…" Max turned away from his friend "Max you need to listen to me. That girl has told you over and over again that she wants nothing from you. You need to just accept that" Max snorted "This coming from the guy who is still with his human" Michael frowned and Max immediately regretted saying it, it had taken a lot for Michael to admit that he was in love with Maria and fight for her over the summer, it wasn't his fault that Maria had agreed to take him back "I'm sorry Michael" Michael nodded "You should be" he replied darkly "Max, Maria and I aren't you and Liz, your relationship was deeper, more serious, more everything. I love Maria, Max. But we aren't soul mates. Liz isn't going to just get over this. She wanted what was best for you, she knew that you needed to be with Tess to fulfil your destiny, she accepted that, now you have to" he said simply before the boys walked through the Crashdown door.   
  
Isabel leaned back against Alex's chest "Okay can you *not* do that please" Tess said groaning. Kyle nodded "Yeah it does tend to get to you after awhile" Alex just smiled and kissed Isabel's temple, completely oblivious to the unhappy pair opposite them in the Crashdown booth and Isabel snugged closer. Kyle exchanged a look with Tess, it had been her idea to come down here 'It'll be fun' she said 'Get us out of the house and our moping' she said. Instead they were sitting across from the happiest couple in Roswell feeling sorrier for themselves than they had when they were moping. "So tell me, Alex is this Chloe chick hot, because Maria happened to mention that she's single at the moment and….and this is hopeless" he said noticing the fact that Alex was too wrapped up in Isabel to give Chloe Sullivan a single thought. Alex looked up "What did you say?" he asked Kyle. Kyle groaned and Tess giggled "Buddha Boy wants to know if Maria's cousin is cute" Kyle rolled his eyes at her and she just grinned. Alex smiled "From what I remember, Chloe is a lot like Maria…she's pretty and petite, blonde, not half as gorgeous as Izzy but she holds her own" he kissed Isabel who laughed "She better not be, I'm the jealous type" she said as Alex held her closer "Hey guys" *saved by Max* "Hey Max" Kyle said with a smile as they moved over to let Max in. Max sat next to Tess "Hi" he said with a smile to her. Tess responded almost shyly "Hey" Kyle raised his eyebrows at her and she glared at him briefly. Michael squeezed in beside Isabel and Alex much to their disappointment. Maria bounded over "I just got a call from Chloe, they're in town and on their way here…Oooh I cannot wait" she sat down on Michael's lap "This week is going to be the best" she said kissing her boyfriend hello. Liz walked over hesitantly "Hey guys" she said with her usual friendly smile. Max held her gaze for a moment before she broke it "Hey Liz" Isabel said with a content smile. Maria jumped up again "You guys have to help me hang the banner" she said excitedly. The others groaned but helped her start decorating.  
  
Lana Lang stared out the window as the shops passed by, it had been by far the longest day of her life. Chloe and Lex had argued sarcastically pretty much the entire way here, Clark had spent more then half of the trip keeping peace and Pete had been engrossed in his sporting magazine. Lana had added a few comments of her own but mostly kept to her book, she was reading "Annie" again. She related to her so well, it was almost like reading her life story. She gazed out the window again, she hoped the trip would go up hill from here.   
  
Lex Luthor was such a pain in the ass. Chloe Sullivan could not believe how stubborn he was, spoilt little rich boy with too many luxuries. "Do you mind Luthor?" she asked as she hung up her phone "That music was so loud, I could barely hear Maria, and did you really have to gunn the engine all the way down a residential lane?" she glared at him. Lex smirked and turned up the music again much to Chloe's obvious annoyance. She was actually pretty cute when she was angry, and she didn't take crap from him, that was always a good thing. "Miss Sullivan, may I remind you that this is *my* car *I'm* driving and I will do as I please" Chloe rolled her eyes and stared out the window. Lex laughed to himself. Chloe was a mixture of things, passion and fury, cynic and wit, she could even keep up to the banter supplied by Lex Luthor so she must be good. He glanced in his rear-view mirror and saw Clark rolling his eyes looking defeated, he had already stopped numerous fights today between Lex and Chloe and probably given up. Lex screeched to a halt in a parking space opposite the Crashdown café. Chloe was out in a second and running, another blonde girl came running out of the café "Maria!" Chloe called. Maria grinned "Chloe!!" the two girls ran to each other and hugged. The Smallvillians had finally reached their destination, Roswell New Mexico 


End file.
